cookierunfandomcom-20200222-history
Apple Cookie/LINE
|Power+ = No |Best Combi = Green Apple Rabbit |Combo Bonus = Extra points for all Jellies during Cookie Relay |Treasure = Apple Cookie's Apple Hairpin |Gender = Female |Release Date = 13 March 2015 |Unlock Goal = Get Level 50 Energy |Coin Cost = 108,000 |Crystal Cost = 119 }} Apple Cookie (sometimes also referred as Balloon Girl Cookie is an S-grade cookie released together with Green Apple Rabbit. The cookie has a power of producing bubbles that contains alphabet jellies inside at a regular interval. While most of the time every bubbles production will only gives 3-4 random alphabet jellies and bubbles with no alphabet jellies, sometimes the cookie will produce 9 bubbles with all alphabet jellies, guaranteeing a Bonus Time if all collected. However, bubbles produced by Apple Cookie cannot be attracted by Magnetic Aura. Under the Bonus Time with Apple Cookie gives a special feature. Each Bonus Time background is changed with crayon drawing technique resembling a kid's drawing. Red apple-shaped Balloon Jellies appears in Bonus Time giving out extra points, however they cannot be attracted by Magnetic Aura. Apple Cookie's speed in the start of Bonus Time also increased. Skill Creates Alphabet Jelly Bubbles at regular intervals (sometimes the bubbles don't contain Alphabet Jellies). Unlocks a special Apple Cookie only stage where Balloon Jellies appear in Bonus Time! Apple Cookie moves quickly to start with, but her speed drops as her energy is drained. With upgrades, Alphabet Jelly Bubbles are created more frequently. Description This cute little cookie loves apple shaped balloons and alphabet bubbles. No other cookie can rival her powerful innocent creativity. She even created her own Bonus Time to play to her heart's content. Like any other kid, she runs like crazy at first and slows down when tired. Statistics Trivia *Apple Cookie is sometimes referred as Balloon Girl Cookie since her appearance is a girl carrying apple-shaped balloons. *Apple Cookie is one of the cookies considered as "children". * Apple Cookie is potentially the youngest female and overall Cookie thus far in Cookie Run - everything in the game essentially screams that at you from her loading messages, how she dresses, how her Bonus Time's background changes, and how her Energy is similar to children around her age (they start out with a lot of energy but then drops as they expand it over the day). However, this can be disputed as Angel Cookie's description claims that it is a "baby" which would make her even younger than Apple Cookie. * The way how her Energy system works is that when her Energy drops, she will run slower. This may be beneficial as you will have more "time" to learn the later stages. * Apple Cookie's Alphabet Jelly Bubbles can destroy obstacles. * If you use a Fast Start Boost, she will give you all the Bonus Time letters in her bubbles. Loading Messages *I wanna be a grownup! *Let's go see the rainbow! *Let's play with bubbles! *Where do baby cookies come from? *Let's do something! What do you wanna do? *Yay! This is fun! * Why is it so hot? * I'm hungry! Gimme some jellies! Gallery Apple Cookie Apple Rabbit Newsletter.png|Official game newsletter. Retrieved 13 Mar 2015. Balloon Girl Bonus Time 1.jpg|Different background and balloon jellies in Apple Cookie's bonus time. Balloon Girl Bonus Time 2.jpg|Different background and balloon jellies in Apple Cookie's bonus time. Balloon Girl Bonus Time 3.jpg|Different background and balloon jellies in Apple Cookie's bonus time. Category:S-grade cookies